


Mandy's Reign

by Mandy Of Endsville (Skye)



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Mandy%20Of%20Endsville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy terrorizes her classmates to get them to worship her, but there are consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy's Reign

Billy and Mandy were walking to school for another average day of learning. "School!" Billy bounced around screaming. "We're going to school today." he announced to a random passerby. "YAY! School!" Billy yelled loudly.  
"All right. You can shut up now." Mandy said.  
"No!" Billy jumped around some more. "School! Yay!" he tried to jump over Mandy, but ended up knocking her over instead. They both stood up, but then Mandy hit Billy and knocked him down again. "Hey!" Billy whined.  
Mandy didn't say anything, but stared ahead as a group of girls laughed at them, which included Mindy, her worst nemesis. "Why look, it's dorky Mandy and her dorky friend, Billy." Mindy taunted. Mandy just glared at her. The girls giggled and then walked ahead.  
"She will pay." Mandy said promisingly.  
"Pay what? Money?" Billy asked.  
"No."  
"Then we can buy CANDY!"  
"No."  
"Yay! Candy!"  
"No, Billy. She will pay when I grind her into insignificant dust. Not with candy."  
"Oh." Billy paused to think. "When! WHEN? I want to watch."  
"Sometime soon."  
"Oh, like when you get supernatural powers?" Billy asked. He stared patiently at Mandy for an answer. Mandy punched him and he fell down again.  
"Hmmm..." Mandy thought as she wandered away from the screaming Billy. "Maybe that idiot does have the start of an idea here." she narrowed her eyes. "Grim!" she shouted for her friend slave. "Grim, get over here, or-"  
"I am here, Mandy." Grim said calmly.  
"Good. Now make me a all-powerful overlord."  
Grim looked away in disgust. "What do you want to be a powerful overlord for? You're only a little girl."  
"No, I am a powerful overlord, as soon as you make me one. Now hurry up!"  
"Fine..." Grim tentatively agreed, and waved his hand. Mandy began glowing green, and then returned to normal.  
"That's it?" Mandy asked.  
"Yes. You had the power in you all along. I just needed to accelerate it."  
"You didn't do anything, did you?" Mandy glared at him.  
"I wouldn't say that." Grim looked away innocently.  
"Whatever. I'll deal with you later." she threatened.  
"Mandy! I found candy!" Billy ran to catch up with his friend. "Hehe! THAT RHYMED!"  
"Wow." Mandy responded in monotone.  
"See!" Billy held up a pencil box. "I bet it tastes good. HEHE! That rhymes too!"  
"Shut up Billy." Mandy said. She was in no mood to deal with his antics.  
Billy opened the pencil box, which was full of pencils. He took out a particularly colorful one, dropped it into his mouth, and started to chew. "YUM!"  
"Hey!" a younger boy walked up to Billy and Mandy, yelling at them. "That's mine!" he tried to grab it away.  
"No, I found it." Billy protested and held the pencil box away.  
"Shut up. Both of you." Mandy ordered.  
"No! It's mine! Give it back." he yelled.  
Mandy turned around and glared at the little boy. "Your voice. It's annoying. Shut up."  
"Give it back!" the little boy yelled back, louder than ever. Mandy turned around at glared at him, and he immediately regretted it. "Hey! Ow. OWWW!" he screamed as Mandy grabbed him and tossed him into a tree. "Oww...." he moaned as he lay upside-down against the tree.  
"Come on Billy. Let's go." Mandy said. They both walked away. Billy munched on a few pencils as they went on their way.  
"Ohhh why is everyone so cruel?" the boy whined, trying to maintain consciousness. He saw someone in black, carrying a scythe. He turned around upright, and stared as the figure walked off. His eyes opened wide and he spoke shakily. "Death is here today..."  
***  
Mandy stared blankly at the teacher, and studied the lessons as usual as the day went on. It was a normal boring day, even with those pesky apocalypse rumors that seemed to center around her.  
She saw the boy she had abused earlier in the day at lunch. She was pleased to note how he avoided her, and that his eye was looking black and blue. He was talking loudly and frantically. Luckily she was far enough away not to hear his annoying voice. But as she walked closer, he hopped in the opposite direction, and pointed her way. "THERE SHE IS!" he yelled. "The Queen of the Apocalypse!"  
"Oh, shut up." Mandy said.  
"Yes, your majesty." the boy bowed and then ran off.  
"Hey Mandy. These kids say you're some kind of queen." Billy went up to Mandy holding his lunch tray.  
"Yeah, they do." Mandy didn't argue.  
"You know what that means."  
"No, Billy. I don't. What does it mean."  
"ALL HAIL QUEEN MANDY!" Billy shouted, tossing his lunch tray to the ceiling.  
"Shut up. You're embarrassing yourself. And me." Mandy said. But then she looked around. There actually was a group of kids bowing to her. She could take advantage of this quite easily.  
"All right minions." Mandy began, standing on top of a table so she could look down on her subjects.  
"That's no queen." Mindy tossed her hair. "She's just a-"  
Then Mandy's eyes began to glow, and she raised her hand. Mindy was levitated off the ground, and out of a window, screaming all the way. Mandy was very pleased. It looked as if Grim did give her some kind of powers, after all. "As I was saying, minions, continue to bow to me. Except for you, you, and you. Spread word of my power and gather more minions for me."  
"Yes, Queen Mandy!" the children agreed.  
Billy walked up to the table Mandy was shouting orders from, and sat down with his tray of food he had scraped from off the ground. "Yum!" he exclaimed. "Hey Mandy, do I have to bow down too?"  
"No." Mandy said. She didn't feel like explaining the concept to Billy.  
"Okay!" Billy smiled as he ate. " Hey Mandy. Is it true that you're going to cause the bloody end of all humanity?"  
"No, dimwit, why would I do that?"  
"Because that's what that kid said." Billy pointed to the kid from the morning.  
"Hey you!" Mandy shouted to the back at the room at him. "Get over here and bow down to me."  
"No way!" the boy protested and began to run out of the room. Mandy raised her hand, and floated him to the front of the group. He looked around, and saw there was no escape, so he began to bow.  
"At last. I get what I deserve." Mandy looked rather smug.  
"Mandy, want some candy?" Billy brought out the pencil box.  
"I see you've discovered how to use some of your powers." Grim said as he approached Queen Mandy.  
"Yes. Thank you, Grim. You're welcome to join the others in bowing to me."  
"I think I'll pass." Grim said. "And you should too, on the tyrant thing. It's a little too soon."  
"I don't care if you think I'm too young, I'm the ruler of this school, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
"Yes, there is."  
"Want to bet on that?" Mandy glared up at Grim, although she was still standing on the table.  
"No." Grim looked away. "Do what you want. But remember that you will have to live with the consequences."  
"Whatever." Mandy muttered. "You there! Keep bowing!" she shouted to one of her minions.  
***  
Billy ran outside. Mandy was continuing her reign and had ordered him to go get her some candy from the next soon. She had thought that it would get rid of him for a while. And he was away from her for a few minutes, as he skipped around outside. "Lalala!" he said. As he spoke, a meter randomly fell down in front of him. "Hm..." Billy looked to the sky. More rocks were coming. "That's weird. Maybe Mandy wants to see."  
Billy had gone to inform Mandy of the slightly strange events, when four horses galloped nearby. "OO!! HORSIES!!" he ran after them.  
***  
"Billy's been gone an awfully long time." Mandy said. Her "missions" usually kept him busy for two minutes at the most, and he had been gone for an entire five. "You, go check on him." she pointed to a random girl.  
"Okay." the girl said. "I mean, yes, your majesty!" the girl went out the emergency exit, where Billy had, and it didn't take her that long to run back inside screaming. "THE END! He was right! THE END IS HERE!" Everyone, including Mandy, went to the door and looked outside at the fiery skies. Everyone except Mandy screamed and began to panic.  
"It's her fault!" the little boy from the morning pointed at Mandy, his eye looking blacker than ever. "All her fault! I told she was the evil cause of the Apocalypse. Following her can cause only destruction! Follow me and I will lead you to the light!"  
"We'll do it!" the crowd shouted, and left Mandy by herself in the front. Mandy ignored the group and walked outside, to where Billy was running after the four horses. "HEY! Please! Can I have a ride!"  
"Billy." Mandy spoke, still calm.  
"Oh, hi Mandy! Did you see?"  
"Yeah, I saw. Grim!" Mandy shouted.  
"You called?" Grim showed up, exasperated.  
"Yeah. What's going on here?"  
"What does it look like, Mandy? I know you're not stupid, like some." Grim looked over at Billy who just giggled loudly.  
"Yeah. Just making sure." Mandy looked away.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
"You didn't warn me."  
"Ha! I told you it was too soon for you to use your powers. Don't you know a little girl using evil powers to control her peers is one of the signs of the end of the world?"  
"So causing one of signs of the end causes the end?"  
"Yes."  
"Whatever."  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be very busy tonight." Grim requested.  
"Right. But don't forget, I still **own** you."  
"Of course..." Grim said grudgingly before wandering off.  
"Mandy?" Billy began. "What's Grim talking about?"  
"The end of the world."  
"The end of the world? That sounds bad! I'm not sure if I want that!" Billy panicked.  
"You don't."  
"Oh no! Horror!" Billy shouted.  
"Yeah, sure. At least it made today more interesting. Now come on. Let's go make snow cones."  
"Snow cones? YAY! I love snow cones." Billy happily dodged fire from the sky as they walked back to Mandy's house.

**The End**


End file.
